


For You

by KyberChronicles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, The fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberChronicles/pseuds/KyberChronicles
Summary: But who could’ve known?, Jyn wondered.  She hadn’t mentioned it, let alone celebrated it, since Saw pulled her up out of her secret hideout on Lah’mu.  She hadn’t even remembered it that morning until she glanced at the date on the datapad she kept by her bed.Written for the Rebelcaptainprompt Tumblr: "Family"





	For You

Jyn collapsed into her usual seat in the mess hall, her caf sloshing around in its mug as she dropped her tray on the table.  She sat still for a moment, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes, before slowing wrapping both hands around the mug and sighing.  

 

Mornings were not her favorite.

 

Bodhi sat across from her, quiet as usual.  He was used to her inability to socialize first thing in the morning by now, and knew not to even attempt a conversation until she had taken her first sip of caf.  But today was different-- today, he could barely wait for her to fully wake up.  He bounced in his chair, his eyes sparking while he tried to suppress a wide grin.  Bodhi did like mornings, he always had, but this particular one was special.  He stared at Jyn, scarcely able to contain himself while she brought her mug up to her lips.  

 

“Right, close enough,” he said, reaching under the table and pulling out a package wrapped in brown paper.  He slid it across the table to her.

 

Jyn didn’t say anything at first, staring in befuddlement at the object in front of her.

 

“What’s this?” she finally asked, her voice still rough from sleep.

 

“Happy birthday,” Bodhi replied, grinning at her.

 

She froze at his words.

 

_ How?   _ She tore through her memory, trying to figure out if she had somehow let it slip to him.  She was still getting used to people knowing things about her, but this felt much more personal.  Panic flared up her spine, but she fought against it.  Bodhi was her friend.  There was no need to fear him.  Still, she couldn’t stop the alarm that blared in her brain.   _ He knows too much _ .  _  Dangerous. _

 

She was still learning how to suppress those thoughts.

 

“Are you angry?” he asked quietly, his face falling.  “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before I--”

 

“No, no.  I’m not angry,” Jyn quickly replied, trying to shake the shock from her face, but unable to take her eyes away from the package.  “I’m just… surprised.  How did you know?”

 

“Um… I don’t think I should answer that, to protect the guilty party who let it slip a few days ago,” Bodhi told her, nervously.

 

He visibly relaxed when one side of her mouth quirked up slightly at his response.   _ But who could’ve known?, _ Jyn wondered.  She hadn’t mentioned it, let alone celebrated it, since Saw pulled her up out of her secret hideout on Lah’mu.  She hadn’t even remembered it that morning until she glanced at the date on the datapad she kept by her bed.

 

“Open it!” Bodhi blurted out, nudging the package closer to her and pulling her out of her thoughts.  She slowly put down her caf and took the package in her hands.  Then she looked up at Bodhi, who nodded encouragingly.  Very carefully, she untied the string around it and peeled off the brown paper.  Two brown gloves were inside, with white and grey fur lining the inside.

 

“They’re tauntaun fur gloves!” Bodhi told her excitedly.  “They’ll keep your hands warmer than anything else, even warmer than the issued ones.  They’re hard to come by, but I got some help finding them.  I always see you blowing into your hands so I thought you’d like them.  Do you?” 

 

Jyn didn’t know what to say.  She was completely overwhelmed, and to her embarrassment, she could feel wetness gathering in the corners of her eyes.  The alarm bells in her head had quieted, and all that was left was warmth and gratitude.  It was one of the kindest things that anyone had done for her.  

 

“Bodhi,” she said softly, trying to control her emotions.  “I-- you should keep these, you need them more than I do.”

 

The pilot reached towards her, hesitated, and then gently laid his hand on top of hers, on the table.  

 

“Don’t think I didn’t know it was you who snuck that second blanket into my bunk,” he replied.  “Now stop that.  It’s a present.  I want you to have them.”

 

Jyn flipped her hand over to grasp his, giving him a small, yet heartfelt, smile.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

He grinned back at her.  

 

“Happy birthday, Jyn Erso.”

* * *

There was more, at lunch.

 

“Happy birthday, little sister,” Baze said in his gruff voice.  He plunked a bottle down on the table in front of her, then took a seat across from her, next to Bodhi (who was grinning again).

 

“Uh, thanks,” Jyn replied, blushing.  “You know, too?”

 

“The pilot told us,” Baze replied, nodding his head towards Bodhi.  Jyn raised her eyes to the heavens for a moment, but she was smiling.  Then she looked at the amber liquid inside of the bottle.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

“Tevraki whiskey,” Baze answered, his mouth full of his lunch.  Jyn raised her eyebrows.

 

“Where on earth did you find--” she began, but Baze just shot her a conspiratorial smile. She laughed and thanked him, sincerity laced through each word.

 

“You laugh now, but you’ll be cursing him after a night of drinking that,” Chirrut said, suddenly appearing in the seat next to her.  He placed a dish in front of her with a small white cake, with a elaborately carved wooden stick that stuck out of the top. A tinyl flame flickered on the end of it.  

 

“What’s this?” Jyn asked, once again surprised.

 

“It is tradition to have a treat on your birthday.  There was not much available in the kitchen, but I think you will find it quite good,” he replied, serenely.

 

“You  _ made _ this?” Jyn questioned, impressed. 

 

“Having no sight makes one’s taste buds much more refined,” he told her.

 

“He’s such a picky eater that it’s impossible to cook for him, so he had to learn how to do it himself,” Baze explained, rolling his eyes.

 

“Hurry,” Chirrut said, ignoring his partner.  “Make a wish and blow out the flame!”

 

Jyn smirked and raised an eyebrow.  A wish?  She was far too old and lived far too much to believe in that sort of thing.  But it just so happened that there was one thing she wanted so badly that she would relent to wishing on birthday candles and hoping that they made a difference.  She’d forgive herself, later, for resorting to childish whimsy in the middle of war.  Especially in this case.  She closed her eyes and blew out the flame.

 

Chirrut smiled and leaned closer.

 

“All is how the Force wills it… but I think this time it may lean in your favor,” he said.

 

“I hope so,” Jyn replied quietly.  She had no doubt that he knew exactly what she had wished for-- he always seemed to know what was in her head.  But she had grown used to that, knowing that he would keep her thoughts secret and safe between them.  It was new and different, trusting people.  Letting them in.

But more and more lately, the good outweighed the scary.  

 

She picked up her fork and speared a piece of the cake, popping it in her mouth.  Her eyes widened, then closed in utter ecstasy.  The icing was creamy and sweet, and there were hints of fruit swirled within it.  The cake was moist and perfectly baked.

 

“Oh my god,” she murmured.  “Chirrut.  _ This is incredible _ .”

 

Chirrut grinned proudly while Baze groaned.

 

“You all have to try it, come on,” Jyn said, first pushing the plate over to Bodhi.  And together, they finished the delicious cake together, except for one tiny piece that Jyn wrapped up in a napkin while the others pretended not to notice.

 

As they all got up to get back to work, Chirrut held Jyn’s arms and gently pulled her back down to sit next to him.  He pressed something into her hand, and she looked down.

 

It was a small wooden box with a tiny green sprout pushed into a bit of soil.  She glanced up at his sightless eyes.

 

“Bamboo,” Chirrut explained.  “It is one of the strongest and most resistant of plants.  No wind can break it, no typhoon can uproot it. Yet it is flexible, bending and swaying to adapt to whatever it faces.  It is the protector of the other plants, of the dirt it decides to dig its roots into, of riverbanks that would otherwise crumble and fall.”

 

He placed his hand over hers.

 

“Bamboo can take a long time to grow.  But if nourished and taken care of as it should be, it will thrive.  This, it is said, will bring you great luck.”

 

Jyn’s chest felt tight.

 

“Thank you,” she said, her voice hoarse with emotion.

 

Chirrut brought his hand up to touch her cheek, then stood.  

 

“And do not worry, Jyn.  Your captain is on his way home to you,” he told her, before turning and walking away.

 

She hoped he was right.

 

* * *

 

Night fell on Hoth, but there was still no sign of Cassian.

 

He had left the base with Kaytoo several days earlier for what was supposed to be short reconnaissance mission-- two days, at the most.  It wasn’t the first time he had run late on a mission.  While Jyn was sure it wouldn’t be the last, it didn’t make the wait any easier.  

 

They were hurtling towards something, she knew that.  Each time they were apart from each other, whatever it was they were heading towards grew closer.  While Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze, and even Kay had begun to heal the wounds in her heart that her family had left gaping, without Cassian, it could never truly start beating.  Hoth felt colder without him.  The nights were darker, the days sunless and gray.  Even when they went on dangerous missions filled with blasterfire and explosions with their lives hanging in the balance, she was able to breathe because they were together.  

 

Jyn sighed as she trudged back to her quarters, feeling the loss of him more than ever.  She slid open the door to her small room and stepped inside, the lights flickering on above her.  As the door slid closed again, she noticed something laying on her bed.

 

It was plastic hologram disk.  It looked like an older version of the current technology-- a bit larger, a strange color.  Jyn picked it up and studied it, her brow wrinkled in confusion.  Her gaze went back to her bed, and she noticed a scrap of paper was laying there, as well.  Two words were written on it in small, black letters:

 

“For you”.

 

She didn’t recognize the handwriting, but then, she couldn’t recall the last time she saw handwriting in general. Her fingers slid over the letters as she read it again.

 

_ “For you”. _

 

She took the disk and inserted it into the small hologram projector on her desk.  With a crackle, a small figure appeared on her desktop.

 

Jyn recognized it immediately.  She felt her legs collapse underneath her and she sat down hard on her mattress, her eyes wide with shock.  She couldn’t breathe.  She couldn’t think.  

 

_ “Holonet Recording 15, Espinar Research Project, Tunnels 16K and 16L.  This is Lyra.  Today, I crawled through the smaller tunnels in what we’ve named the 16th district of the tunnel system.  They are too narrow and low for most of our team, so I went alone.  Not my best idea, as I almost got stuck coming out of 16K, but worth the risk.  Larger crystal formations lay within those tunnels, which lends to Feen’s hypothesis about depth, temperature, and airflow.” _

 

Jyn’s hands trembled as she reached towards the hologram of her mother, her fingers passing through the blue light.  Lyra looked much younger, and Jyn could see the resemblance between the two of them.  Her face looked so free of fear, free of worry-- Jyn had never seen her look so radiant.  Tears dripped down her cheeks as she knelt before the desk, leaning her chin on the surface and putting her face as close as possible to the miniature hologram of her mother without interrupting its form.

 

_ “Tomorrow, there will be more discoveries, I’m sure.  We all keep hoping to find kyber among all of this.  May the Force be with us, there.” _

 

The hologram flickered out.  Jyn quietly sat for a long time, staring at the place where her mother’s image had been.  

 

After awhile, she played it again.  

 

And again.

 

When she had gotten her fill (for that moment, at least) she departed her quarters, holodisk in hand, in search of someone that had seemingly come back home to her.

* * *

Cassian was exhausted.

 

His reconnaissance mission had gone well, for once, that wasn’t the problem.

 

It was the second mission, the one he had taken on without permission or knowledge from the Rebellion, that had been tricky.  Although he had a sneaking suspicion that the amount of scolding, complaining, and arguing that Kay had given him during it hadn’t helped his energy level, either.

 

The scientists in Espinar had been smart.  They hadn’t trusted him, not for a moment.  But that meant that he had to force his way into their archives and find what he was looking for, and that hadn’t been easy.  It had taken a lot longer than he had planned, and there were a few times that he almost gave up, if he was being honest.  He felt guilty for his temporary unexcused leave from the Rebellion.  He felt guilty about not being on base, that maybe it was more important that he actually  _ be there _ .  

 

But more than anything else, he felt increasingly confused about the lengths he was willing to go for  _ her _ .  

 

Only her. Always her.

 

Nevertheless, he made it back with just enough time to slip into her quarters, leave the disk on her bed (and then write a hastily scribbled note after he took too much time wondering if she’d think it was suspicious and possibly smash it), go to debrief with Draven (who seemed a bit suspicious himself, but Cassian was a good liar and hadn’t managed to lose his superior’s trust with his increasing disobedience… yet), and then head back to his room to finally get in his refresher and change before going to see her.  He hoped she wasn’t asleep yet; it was late.

 

He had just changed into clean clothes for the first time in days when the door to his room slid open.

 

And there she was.  

 

They drank in the sight of each other.  Jyn was clearly looking for injuries, blood, or bruising, her eyes coursing over his body.  As for Cassian, he couldn’t look away from her eyes.  They were slightly bloodshot and puffy.  She had been crying.

 

“Are you all right?” they asked each other simultaneously.  But Jyn’s had a snap of anger to hers, while Cassian was all breathless concern.  

 

He watched her eyes soften.

 

“I’m fine,” he told her, softly, pulling her inside his room so that the door could close behind her.  He stood close so she could see for herself.  “I didn’t get hurt.  I wasn’t in danger.  I just got… delayed.”

 

Jyn stared at him, her face strangely unreadable.  Then she held up the holodisk.

 

“Did you do this?” she asked.  

 

He didn’t even have to look at it.  His gaze never left hers.

 

Something flashed in her eyes-- not anger, but whatever it was, it filled Cassian’s chest with more warmth than he thought capable.  For the first time in days, he felt the tension leave his muscles and a sense of belonging settle in his gut.

 

He was home.

 

“How?” Jyn whispered.

 

“Research.  Following leads.  Infiltrating the archives of a research facility on Espinar,” he told her.

The way she was looking at him reminded him so much of a moment on Scarif in a darkened elevator that his back, side and limbs flared in phantom pain at the memory of it.  Need.  Fear. And something else that he couldn’t name.

 

“You did that for me?” she asked him.  She took a step closer to him.  His breath hitched as she grabbed at open front of his jacket, her hands fisting into the material.  

 

“Yes,” he breathed.

 

She pulled on his jacket, and he bent down closer to her, his breath fanning across her face.  His dark eyes flicked down to her lips, then back up again.

 

“Don’t you ever put yourself in danger for me ever again, Cassian Andor,” she suddenly growled, tugging on his jacket and glowering at him

 

He glowered right back at her.

 

“I won’t promise you that. Not ever,” he replied.  She scowled.

 

“Then you’re not allowed to yell at me anymore when I do the same,” she told him.

 

“I’m not agreeing to that, either,” he answered, frowning.

 

Jyn huffed, pulling herself flush against him.  Cassian slowly wrapped his arms around her, splaying his hands across her back and holding her in place.  It felt so right that he wondered why he had never done it before.

 

“Did you tell Bodhi it was my birthday?” she asked, peering at him suspiciously.

 

“No, it was Kay, actually. He has your data file in his memory bank,” Cassian replied.

 

“And why is that?” she asked, grumpily.

 

“Because he’s desperate to understand why I act so irrationally when it comes to you,” he said, his eyes going to her lips again.  

 

“Why do you?” she whispered.

 

“Why do you think?” he whispered back, one of his hands slowly sliding up to the back of her neck.  

 

“I--” 

 

But then he was kissing her, slowly and intimately, like Jyn had never been kissed before.  Short, scorching, open mouth kisses that answered her question better than any words would have.  Over and over, their lips met, until their tongues were meeting, too, and a new wave of heat rocketed through her at the sensation. His mustache and stubble scratched at skin, leaving tingles in its wake, and his kisses were getting less and less gentle.  She wanted more, more, more until she both lost and found herself again in his touch.

 

But then Cassian was pulling away.

 

They stared at each other, both red in the face, chests heaving.

 

Cassian gave her a small smile.

 

“Happy birthday?” he offered.  

  
She laughed and fell back into his arms, his lips, his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just have to give them all the happiest ending.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! Same url, "KyberChronicles".


End file.
